


Look at me loving you

by clearbluewater3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater3/pseuds/clearbluewater3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Potter slips out of the Great Hall unnoticed after the battle Draco just has to follow him. However he isn’t prepared what this could possibly mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at me loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> **Content/Enticements:** Bonding  
>  **Author's Notes:** Firstly I hope you enjoy this, I managed to get a few things into this that I hope you like. The idea just came to me one day and wouldn’t let go so hopefully you like it. Thanks to the mods who deserve more than a gold medal for putting up with me. Thank you to me beta who has made this readable and fixed all the silly little mistakes I make constantly. Title comes from the song “Sing for your supper” by Cathy Davey.

He is sat with his parents, thanking every known and unknown deity for their survival. They are separate from everyone else. All three of them are acutely aware how much they don’t belong in this hall. He looks up when he feels a gaze at the back of his neck.

Draco meets Potter’s eyes, those surprisingly green eyes, and sees a complete anguish in them. It makes him forget that he's been trying to kill him for months. _But not really though,_ his head supplies. So he stands up and moves away from his parents. Slips through the crowds of people that have only eyes for their own.

He follows as Potter disappears from the Great Hall away from the baying crowds that want a piece of their saviour. He understands it really, but it still disgusts him. One man can never absolve all of them. _Yet you go to seek it._ The voice sounds exactly like his mother, and although the thoughts are unbidden and unnerving he feels like he can't help himself as he tries to follow Potter's disappearing back.

Potter is stalking through the corridors of the ransacked castle and Draco is finding it difficult to keep up with him. At each crack in the wall, Potter stops and tries to cast repairing spells, but he isn’t able to finish any of them.

He tries to be quiet but somehow Potter still manages to catch him out. He isn't sure what it is until Potter speaks. 

"I can hear the sobs you're trying to conceal."

Draco freezes and that is when he can feel it. His chest aches with the force of the swallowed sobs; his throat burns where cold air rushes in through his gasped breaths.

He glares at Potter and says, "I don't need your pity, Potter." He wants his voice to sound spiteful, the way it usually sounds when he throws barbs at the man; instead it breaks in the middle. It makes him feel so ashamed as he is sure he has never felt more like child than he does in that moment. 

"I don't pity you," Potter whispers, and a clench that Draco hadn't realised had been around his chest releases. "In fact I envy you." 

Draco looks at the man and sees that look of sincerity, which Potter wears so well. It feels strange to be under his attention for such a long time when it is more positive than it is negative. It feels intimate somehow. Almost as if the whole castle of both living and dead has shrunk to just the two of them. 

"Oh," Draco says rather lamely. 

Potter flushes and looks at his feet. "It's just that for the first time I really saw how much your parents love you. I mean your mother lied to Voldemort for me, to get to you." Draco can't help the way he flinches when Potter says the name. He also can't help the feeling of warmth that floods him as he thinks of how much his mother has done for him during the year. 

He smiles slightly and he catches Potter's eye. Potter positively beams. "Malfoy, I owe you a lot. Without you I would not have won this." 

_Without him,_ he preens on the inside. How, after so long of not having done anything of use he has managed to do something that has helped, is beyond him. 

He realises then that this is what he has always wanted from Potter, not just attention but also have his well wishes. He smiles at Potter, who grins even more brightly. 

"I'm going into the kitchens to look how the house-elves are doing," Potter says suddenly, a shadow passing across his features. "Did you want to come with me?"

Draco nods even though he isn't quite able to determine his motivation. But Potter smiles again and that makes Draco feel happy for unfathomable reasons. Potter turns back to the way he had been walking and starts walking. This time though he slows till Draco falls in step with him. So in comfortable silence they walk through the ravaged corridors of Hogwarts. 

When they go into the corridor that had the kitchen, there is a large piece of the wall that’s collapsed and blocking their way to the kitchens. Potter takes his wand and casts a banishing spell but nothing happens. Potter looks at Draco and says, “It's too heavy for me. Can you help?" 

Draco says, "I thought I already was." Potter smiles ruefully and Draco raises his own wand, the one that Potter had thrown to him when he had returned to the Great Hall with his friends. 

They cast together and it feels exhilarating. He's heard of it of course. That when two wizards who have compatible magic cast together that their combined magic is stronger and both can feel the other’s magic in a way that no one else ever could. 

The wall disappears in the instance both have finished the incantation. Potter is wheezing and Draco can barely breathe himself. 

"What was that?" Harry, _how can he call him Potter when his magic recognises him as his own,_ asks. 

Draco takes a deep gulp of air as he is unsure how the other man will take the news. "We've got compatible magic. It means when we cast together we are stronger than if we cast separately."

Harry nods firmly, and shakes his head with a grin. "You know it isn't the strangest thing I've learned in the Wizarding world." Then he smiles at Draco who grins back as he feels relieved and sure that Potter won't send him back to his parents. 

They continue down the corridor and this time Potter walks closer to him so that their arms almost touch. Draco had heard that this may be a consequence of compatible magic, but he doesn’t mention it as he isn’t sure whether it is due to thing that has passed between them or whether it is Harry’s way of expressing the elation he must surely be feeling.

Draco is first to catch sight of the painting of the bowl of fruit. He remembers going there the first time in his First Year after his father had told him about it, but after the fiasco when Dobby was set free he never dared to go into the kitchen again. He reaches out a hand to tickle the pear until the doorknob appears. He twists it open with Harry’s silent motion of encouragement. What he sees inside the kitchen is a studious group of elves that seem to be busy with a range of different things. 

He catches sight of the house-elf that his grandmother owned. Draco remembers how the elf had always fed him his favourite cakes and treats when his mother hadn’t been looking. He knows that this was only ever under the strictest instructions of his grandmother. 

“Master Malfoy, Kreacher is blessing that you made it.” The elf pipes up when he sees Draco, immediately all of the house-elves stop what they are doing to peer at the two of them entering the room. “And Master Harry is being the one who is responsible. Kreacher is thanking Master.” The elf beams at Harry and taps the locket that hangs from his neck. The house-elves cheer when they see Harry, who blushes furiously and shakes his head.

“Kreacher, I just came to make sure that you were all feeling well,” Harry says when the tiny voices of the seemingly countless voices quiet down.

Kreacher nods reverently. “All thanks to you, Master. We is being busy with making food for the castle so they is being better.”

Harry smiles broadly, “Thank you, Kreacher. And thanks to all of you. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Harry sinks down into the chair that another elf had brought up to him and says to Kreacher, “I’m just wondering is there any of that treacle tart you all do so well. And what do you want, Draco?” Harry is looking at him expectantly and Draco has to shake himself internally before he can answer.

“Just something sweet,” he says with a dry throat. His eyes are still glued to Harry’s until Kreacher clears his throat and Malfoy realises that their requested food had appeared.

“Kreacher is seeing now. Master Draco and Master Harry are compatible. This is being excellent news.” Draco looks at the elf with trepidation as he is unsure what that could possibly mean. But he is sure that Kreacher is aware of something that Draco is not, which means something very particular. 

Harry is looking between Kreacher and Draco with a slightly puzzled look on his face, which Draco can’t take seriously as he has crumbs round his mouth from the slice he had just eaten.

“Harry, you’ve got a little food round your mouth,” Draco says turning away from the house-elf in an obvious dismissal. Harry blushes again and wipes furiously at his mouth with his sleeves. Draco rolls his eyes at Harry, who grins at him. 

“Master Draco is kidding himself if he thinks that nothing is happening,” Kreacher mutters and Harry laughs loudly. 

“I’m not sure if he knows that we can hear him or not. But he’s always done it for as long as I’ve known. You should hear some of the things he’s said about Ron. And Fred--” Harry stops himself with a pained look. Draco knows what the other man is referring to. He saw the prone figure of the once so lively half of the duo. 

“For what it’s worth: I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco says quietly. He isn’t sure if Harry can hear him as the elves are back to creating food, which he knows is going to be comforting. So he jumps slightly when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. The hand also brings a sense of peace he knows isn’t natural after the events of the previous 24 hours. 

“Thanks, Draco, it means a lot to me. You know he was the one who told me about the kitchens.” Harry sighs and removes his hand from Draco’s shoulder. With the removal of the hand, the restlessness returns. 

He looks away from Harry and back around the kitchen where he can see Kreacher give him a pointed look. 

“Isn’t it time you returned to your family?” Draco says to Harry who is sat back in the chair and has taken another slice of treacle tart. He knows that Harry considers the Weasleys and Granger his family. 

Harry shakes his head and gulps down the bite he has just taken. “No, I wanted some time alone, and I needed some food. I don’t think I’ve eaten since Aberforth gave Hermione, Ron and I some bread before we came to Hogwarts.”

Draco nods as he can understand the feeling of not wanting to be with his family when everything feels so strange and surreal. Harry settles back into the chair and sighs happily. “Why am I here then? I mean we aren’t really friends or anything like that.” 

Harry looks at him. “I suppose but you did save my life. And I don’t think your heart was ever really in it.” He is looking Draco directly in the eyes and there is a slight look of confusion on his face. 

Draco lets himself realise that Harry is telling the truth. How many times had Draco tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing to save his parents? But the moment it had come to him actually trying to kill Dumbledore he knew that he would never be able to do it. 

“No, I suppose you’re right,” Draco says to Harry, who has finally stopped eating and is watching Draco with a patient expression. 

After a while Draco turns his attention to the platter of food that an elf has left for him on the table. As always the food they have prepared is delicious, and Draco assumes that the elves have woven light calming droughts through the food as after a few mouthfuls he feels calmer than he has done in a long time. 

“I think the elves spiked us, Harry,” Draco says into the kitchen. He turns to see Harry’s reaction but the boy is slumped in the chair clearly asleep. Draco is unsure what to do with the situation.

He wants to get up and shake Harry awake so that they can return to the Weasleys, who are surely wondering whether Draco has kidnapped Harry. But he catches Kreacher’s eye. The elf has a very defiant look to him. Draco tries to go through his head whether the food tasted any different to usual, but his brain is too muddled to make sense of anything. He gets up out of the chair he is sat in but pitches forwards immediately fading from consciousness.

***

He wakes up feeling woozy as if his head has been trampled on or as if he had been drinking for far too long the previous night. He opens his eyes and is assaulted by bright sunlight that is streaming through a window. When he gets used to the bright light, he looks around the room he has found himself in. He can see that the room is decorated in dark colours and that he is in an old-fashioned bed, not unlike the ones that can be found in the Hogwarts dormitory. The bed is fairly comfortable and is surprisingly warm.

When the bed moves, Draco realises that he isn’t the only one in the bed, which would also explain the heat of the bed. He twists round and sees that Harry is in the same bed as him. This shocks Draco so much that he wakes up and shakes Harry’s sleeping form.

The other man wakes up suddenly with a look of complete panic. Draco wishes then that he hadn’t shaken Harry so hard. But for some reason when Harry catches sight of Draco’s hand on his arm, he calms down and starts grinning. 

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in ages. I wonder how long I slept. At least 12 hours, I reckon.” He looks at the battered watch on his wrist and nods. “More like 18, it seems.”

Draco is glad that Harry doesn’t seem as panicked any more as it had the weird effect of making Draco feel panicked too.

“Do you know where we are?” Draco asks slowly as Harry is starting to lean back against the headboard. 

“I’m not sure. This almost reminds me of Grimmauld Place. But that would be really strange as we were in the kitchens before. And I don’t know how we got here.”

Draco remembers then that just before he had fallen asleep he had been sure that something had been put in the food they had been eating.

“Harry, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think we were drugged. And something tells me that elf has something to do with it.” 

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment until he narrows his eyes and shouts, “Kreacher!”

With a crack the elf from the previous day appears in the room. The elf looks all too gleeful considering that he has just been called by his master.

“Kreacher is happy to being serving his masters.” The voice coming from the elf is croaky and Draco is sure he can hear a certain amount of contempt from the elf.

“What do you mean about “masters”, Kreacher?” Harry asks something that Draco was about to ask.

“Well, Master Harry. It is being that because you is having magic that is compatible and you have been using Master Draco’s wand.”

“But why did you refer to both us as masters?”

Draco can see that the elf is wringing his hands, and he is genuinely interested in what the elf seems to have hashed together. There is a part of Draco that thinks that he might have an idea what the elf wants to do.

“Kreacher is being sorry he put something in your food. But Kreacher is needing masters to be together. You is being bonded now.” The elf finally looks up between them and Draco can see that there is something akin to remorse in the elf’s huge eyes. “Now Masters must be staying together, or they is being in pain.”

“Do you know what he means by this, Draco?” Harry has turned his head towards Draco and is looking at him expectantly. 

“I think I’ve heard of it. But it’s not the usual thing that happens when two people have compatible magic. Usually pairs of wizards or witches that are magically compatible tend to partner up as Aurors, due to their significantly stronger magic abilities.” Draco can see out of the corner of his eyes that Harry is studying him.

“But we can’t actually be bonded, right?” Harry says as he looks concerned and confused, and Draco can sympathise with that feeling as is unsure what has happened to both of them. But as he doesn’t know the answer to his question so he shrugs his shoulders and Harry’s face falls. 

“Kreacher. Can you bring Hermione here? And make sure that she gets here safely,” Harry says to Kreacher after a short while of silence. The house-elf wrings his hands before nodding and Disapparating with a crack.

“You should have given him a time frame. He’ll wait as long as he deems necessary till he gets her,” Draco says to Harry as he knows that many Muggle-raised Wizards don’t understand how to give directions to house-elves that leave no loopholes for them. 

Harry nods and shouts for the house-elf again. When the elf appears he tells him, “I want you to get Hermione now, please.” This time the elf gives them a dirty look as he bows and then Disapparates.

After a few minutes of silence the elf returns with a crying Granger in tow. Draco is sure that it is due to death of one of the Weasley twins, and he can see that Harry’s face falls immediately into a look of concern, but part of Draco knows that he doesn’t need to feel concern.

He is proven right when as soon as Granger has righted herself and seen Harry on the bed, she wipes tears from her eyes and then has a defiant look on her face.

She nods perfunctorily at the two of them. Draco is surprised that Granger doesn’t even blink when she sees the two of them in bed together. 

“Harry. Malfoy. Where the fuck have you been?” Her voice is strong and Draco almost wants to flinch away despite the tears that are glittering in her eyes. 

“Hermione, I went to the kitchens and met Draco on the way there. We were given food by the elves and the next thing we know, we wake up here and Kreacher is telling us that we have bonded.” Harry sounds apologetic and Draco feels like he would be the same too. Granger almost reminds him of his mother.

“You bonded?” Granger asks them. Draco can see Harry roll his eyes. He can tell that Harry isn’t surprised that she would pick up on the bonded part of his summary of the past few hours. 

“Well, apparently Kreacher has brought us here as we are now supposedly bonded because we have magical compatibility.” 

Granger grins and then she sits down on the bed, and she says, “Did you feel anything when you cast any spells together?” Draco wants to tell Granger that when they cast together he has never felt so alive and so complete. But he also doesn’t want the possibility of having a bond partner who is unwilling. 

“I suppose you can say that. It was really weird. Like I had never felt anybody’s magic as close as I had at that point. Hermione, it’s exhilarating.” Harry’s voice sounds excited and it’s easy to feel influenced by it. Draco’s own heart starts pumping harder for it.

“Right well, that does sound like bonding. But I think we need to test it further.” Harry chuckles as Granger says this.

“Tests? What sort of tests?” Harry says and Hermione laughs and taps his knee, which makes Draco feel weird.

“Just if you could go out of the room and say how you feel with each step. It’s just to see how far you can get away from each other. Meaning that we will be able to see how to progress from here.”

Harry sighs and gets up out of the bed. The moment he has his feet on the floor, Draco starts to feel this weird sense of panic in his chest. By the time Harry has taken five steps he feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

He can see that Harry is struggling with each step. His breath coming shorter with each step as he tries to tell Granger what he is feeling.

“It’s getting harder and harder with every step, Hermione.” He pauses to catch his breath, and Draco just wants to rush up and take him into his arms because it hurts deep in his bones and right in the core of his body. “Merlin, why does it hurt so bad?”

Harry falls to the ground and Draco practically leaps over Granger to get to Harry. He gathers the man in his arms and kisses the top of his head. 

He is still panting when he rounds on Granger. “What the fuck were you thinking?” She doesn’t even flinch when he shouts at her, and he’d be willing to give her credit if he wasn’t so angry at her. “You could have fucking killed him. You know how bad it can be for someone who has only just bonded.”

“I wanted to see how closely you were bonded, and how.” Granger sighs and then gets up off the bed to help Draco lift Harry back up onto the bed. “I think that he’s just a little bit more shook up because of what he’s been through the last few days. Let him sleep till tomorrow, and try not get too far away from him.” Draco scoffs at her as they settle Harry’s unconscious body back into the bed. He only feels better when her hands stop touching Harry. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says to her, and he tries to not let the spite into his voice, but he can’t help it. She only smiles indulgently at him and pats his knee.

“Get Kreacher to bring you food. He’s yours as much as he is Harry’s now. And I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turns on her heel, and Draco can hear her retreating footsteps on the stairs as she thunders down the stairs.

When the door slams shut, Draco flops himself back onto the bed next to Harry’s prone body. He feels calmer within seconds of lying there so settles in further into the blankets.

“Kreacher!” He decides that it may be a good idea to eat something. The house-elf appears through the doorway with a smile on his face. “Bring me and Harry something to eat. We haven’t had anything to eat in a long time. And don’t put anything in the food which doesn’t belong there.”

The house-elf nods quickly and slinks back out of the room. Whilst the elf prepares them food, Draco thinks about the options that he has for the future, being Harry Potter’s bondmate may not be the worst thing for him at the moment. Especially if Granger is able to find out what sort of bond they have. 

Harry is starting to stir in his sleep, making small whimpering noises as he tosses in his sleep. Draco adjusts his position until he is lying next to Harry, and he rubs soothing circles on the small of his back. Surprisingly it calms down Harry until he is only making small snuffles in his sleep.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Harry,” Draco says quietly. The man next to him is obviously very hurt by the things that have transpired in the past few years.

Kreacher returns to the room, levitating a tray of food in front of him. It is positively laden with food and the elf grins at him. “You is needing to be keeping your strength up. Bonding process is lengthy.” He sets the tray down on the bed next to Draco’s head. “Kreacher is needing to go to Hogwarts but Masters must be calling Kreacher if he is being needed.”

Draco nods absently at the elf and watches as the small creature Disapparates. He looks down at Harry’s sleeping form. The other man is curled loosely towards Draco. It makes a small amount of fondness seep through Draco.

He decides that Harry needs to wake up so that he can eat something, as he is sure that he hasn’t eaten anything properly in quite some time, as he is not counting the foods they ate in the kitchens. He shakes Harry gently until he starts and opens his eyes.

“You alright, Draco?” Harry asks, and he sounds drunk with sleep. Draco rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

“Hermione went back to Hogwarts to find more information. And Kreacher brought us some food, so eat.” He motions to the tray of food.

“And you’re sure there is nothing in this food?” He knows that Harry is trying to sound nonchalant, but he can hear and feel the slight panic in Harry.

“I can cast a few spells to find out if there is anything in the food, but I think that now Kreacher has us here there is nothing he wants to do to us.” But he knows that the panic he can feel emanating from Harry will only be better when he has checked.

He checks the night stand for his wand and is glad when he manages to grab it without getting up out of the bed. He casts a few quick non-verbal spells on the food and is relieved when the spells come back negative.

“It’s all clear,” he says and he can feel the sigh of relief from Harry. He passes over the tray and watches as Harry grabs a dish and starts eating. 

“I am so hungry. I feel like I have a few months worth of food to catch up on. And I’m amazed that you can cast spells like that. I feel like it should be something that should be taught everywhere.” 

Draco swallows around the lump in his throat and then grabs a sandwich. “They didn’t teach us at school, but I taught them to myself when You-Know-Who moved into our house. You had to be careful what you ate sometimes.”

Harry smiles at him and reaches over to pat his arm. “Well, I’m pretty impressed you managed to learn something.” 

They sit in silence as they eat the food that Kreacher had brought them and Draco finds the silence pleasant, giving him a sense of comfort that he can’t remember ever having felt before.

When they finish the food, Harry takes the tray and places it on the ground. He settles back into the bed. “It feels amazing to be in a bed again. It’s been a while.” He sounds so happy when he says it that Draco lets a small laugh bubble up.

“You can carry on laughing, but I’m just going to have a little sleep,” Harry says but Draco is sure that he can hear the mirth in his voice.

Draco lets himself fall back against the pillow and snatches the duvet from Harry to wrap it around both of them.

“That way both of us stay warm. Not just a certain Wonder Boy.” 

“Is that what you call me?” Harry asks, peeking out from underneath a pillow. He is grinning.

“As a joke, so don’t let your head get too big.” Draco can feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

“Good night, Draco.” Harry laughs.

Draco thinks that it would take him a while to fall asleep as they had just slept for several hours but as soon as he manages to get comfortable in his bed he dozes off.

His dreams that night aren’t anything like he is used to.

_He is stood on a road and the cars a rushing past him not seeming to notice him, passing through him as if he was a ghost. He looks around and he can tell he is in Muggle London. All of a sudden he can hear the familiar crack of Apparation and he can see that Harry and his friends appear in the middle of the road, rushing out of the way of an oncoming bus. Draco hurries after them. Before they cross the road, Harry catches Draco’s eye and waves at him._

_He watches how they go into cafe and are followed by Death Eaters. They manage to get away from them and he watches with rapt attention as they Apparate again. This time Draco can feel the pull of Apparation and he imagines that he will end up where Harry and his friends went to next._

_Instead he finds himself back at the manor. This time he is sat in the chair that he spent so much time in when his house had been invaded by the Dark Lord. He can feel eyes at the back of his neck and he turns round to spot Harry who smiles at him encouragingly. He can feel the stare the whole time whilst he is sent to the basement. He remembers that day as the one where he has to torture the old wandmaker. He can feel the sympathy coming off in waves from Harry._

_Just as he raises his wand on the old man, everything goes black._

He wakes up in a cold sweat, but at the same time he feels warm. When he opens his eyes, he can see that Harry has wrapped his arms around him and is looking up at him through dark lashes. 

“I don’t know what that was.” Draco can feel him say it as well as hear him.

Draco swallows and says, “I think we swapped memories somehow.”

“Sorry your time at home was so shitty whilst Voldemort was there,” Harry says and Draco can’t help himself and kisses him on the top of his head. Harry freezes for a brief moment but then relaxes further into Draco’s arms. 

“I’m still so tired. If you don’t mind, I’m going to get back to sleep,” Harry murmurs as his eyes flutter shut. Draco smiles and feels himself fall asleep too.

***

He wakes up the next morning when he hears two sets of footsteps on the stairs. He can feel Harry’s arms tightening around him before he relaxes them.

“Harry?” Granger’s voice calls from the hallway and Harry almost melts with relief.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Harry calls back and Draco winces because it feels almost like Harry had shouted in his ear. “Sorry,” he mutters to Draco.

“I’ve brought Luna because she’s got some information for you. I think she’ll be able to explain it in a way I never could.” 

Granger doesn’t hesitate before throwing open the door and entering the room. She surveys the two of them for a second and Draco can see a softening in her features. “Good, you’re both up. But I need you sitting up for the next bit.”

Draco reluctantly unwinds his arms from around Harry and manoeuvres himself until he is able to sit up leaning against the headboard. Harry follows him after a moment until they are sat on the bed with their shoulders brushing. 

“Come on in, Luna. I mean the amount of information she has on bonds is amazing. But I digress she can explain it to you herself. Not to mention what is happening to you two.”

Lovegood steps into the room and Draco feels the familiar clench of guilt in his stomach, but Harry squeezes his hand gently. 

“It’s alright, Draco. I don’t blame you at all. And I know you didn’t enjoy a single moment of it.” Strangely that statement with Harry’s hand on his calms his stomach.

“I hear from Hermione that you two bonded and you’re not sure why. Draco, I’m sure you’ve heard of similar cases that did not produce such a strong bond. But I think for you two it has been this intense as you not only have compatible magic, but you have also shared wands. In addition to that you share a number of life debts.”

Lovegood looks between them and focuses on their clasped hands. She looks happier for some reason and takes s deep breath before continuing, “I think the best thing for the two of you now, as you seem to have accepted it, is for you to act on it. Now that means exactly what you think, Draco, and I’m sure that you’ll explain it to Harry, but Hermione and I were thinking that you may need a bonding ceremony to fasten it further if need be.”

Granger nods decisively after Lovegood has finished speaking and then grins, “So if you want me to I can speak to the Weasleys and your parents, Malfoy, and we can discuss plans for a ceremony. So we’re going to leave you now. Owl us when you need us.” She smiles at Harry and Draco is sure he can see a look pass between them that has a lot of meaning. She looks at Draco and offers him a smile, which he returns.

Lovegood smiles at both of them, waves at them and mouths “good luck” to Draco and floats out of the room.

As they leave the room, Draco’s heart starts beating faster as he is unsure how he is going to be able to broach the subject. He feels his cheeks heat up as he is also excited at the prospect of doing what Lovegood mentioned.

As soon as the door slams shut, Harry turns on him and asks the question that Draco doesn’t want him to ask. “What on Earth did Luna mean by that? I get the bonding ceremony part, but I’m not so sure what else she could have meant.”

Draco sighs heavily and then looks Harry directly in the eye. “One of the most common ways to fasten bonds enough so that the participants can spend time away from each other is to consummate the bond.”

Harry splutters and says, “Consummate as in...”

“Yeah. Fuck.” 

“But you meant actually fuck though, right?” 

Draco nods and Harry sighs before squeezing Draco’s hand. He sighs before speaking. “I suppose we have to then. As much as I don’t mind spending time with you now, I know how quickly you can get sick of people when you spend all your time together. Trust me there were times in the last month where I thought I was going to punch Ron. In fact we did almost come to blows, but Hermione managed to stop us in time.”

Draco squeezes Harry’s hand in turn. He knows how difficult it can be to fall out with someone you consider a close friend.

They sit there in a slightly more awkward silence before Harry speaks, “We don’t have to do it right now, do we?” 

Draco shakes his head and Harry sighs with relief. “Well, in that case I’ll make us breakfast. But I do need to go to the toilet first.” 

They both decide to leave the bed from the same side of the bed so that they aren’t too far apart. Somehow they make it to the big bathroom that is on that floor and take turns in going to the toilet. They are both laughing about it as they wash their hands.

“This is almost pathetic how small the distance we can get from each other.” Harry laughs as they take the stairs almost one at a time. Draco laughs too as they reach the bottom of the stairs after attempting it for almost ten minutes. 

As they pass through the corridors of the house, he is glad that he didn’t grow up in the house of his ancestors. It is, even for a pure-blood family, very dark and dingy. “It’s cleaner than last time I was here. Kreacher must be so happy about this bond that he’s keeping the house in shape.”

In comparison to the hallway, the kitchen is open and welcoming with a huge dining table. Harry makes a strange face and Draco rubs his back soothingly. “Thanks, Draco. There’s a lot of conflicting memories about this place.”

“So tell me a happy one,” Draco says quietly as he takes in the complicated grain of the wooden table.

“Well, there was one dinner we had in here where Fred and George attempted to use magic to “help” Molly lay the table and they spilt huge tankards full of butterbeer all over. And the bread knives went flying and almost took off Sirius’ hand.” Harry takes a shuddering breath, which Draco knows is too close to tears than Harry would want in that moment so he wraps his arms around Harry, squeezing tightly.

They are almost matched in height although Draco is a few inches taller than Harry so that Harry can rest his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Fucking sucks, this does,” Harry says into Draco’s shoulder.

Draco smiles and mutters, “Yes, it does. But I’m fucking starved so...”

Harry laughs and wriggles out of Draco’s arms and bounds over to the hob, a distance that Draco soon has to cover as the familiar panic sets in. “So what are you going to make?” 

Harry looks over to him. “I was thinking I was going to make the usual fry up if that is alright for his highness?” Harry bows with a flourish and Draco laughs harder than he has for what seems like decades. 

“I suppose that will be alright. What can I do to help?”

Harry has his wand in his hand and gestures at Draco. “You sit down and watch the magic happen.”

Draco obliges him and sits in one of the high-backed chairs that flank the table and watches Harry at work. The other man summons ingredients that come flying into the kitchen rather haphazardly. But as soon as they have come to a rest on the surfaces that he is using, Harry chucks his wand onto one of the surfaces, and proceeds to make the breakfast the Muggle way.

Draco finds it mesmerising as he watches Harry’s back as he seemingly dances along the kitchen, always conscious of how far he is away from Draco. After a few minutes he is putting the food on to plates and is bringing them over to the table to sit with Draco.

“Tuck in,” Harry says as he places the plate piled high with food in front of Draco.

“I’m still perplexed how you made it. It just seems so confusing to me to do it without magic,” Draco says as he grabs his fork.

“And I don’t quite understand how it’s done by magic, even though I’ve had many a dish made by Molly.”

“Just how we grew up I suppose,” Draco summarises. He takes a bite of the food on his plate and moans. He is sure he has never tasted anything better.

“Tell me how you are able to cook so well,” Draco says as he stuffs another forkful into his mouth.

“The Dursleys always made me cook and clean for them. And if you saw the size of my cousin you’d understand why they were so particular about the way it tasted.”

Draco swallows the mouthful of food that feels too dry all of a sudden. He had heard rumours of the way that Harry had lived in the Muggle world, but he had always chosen to ignore them in favour of imagining that Harry was treated like a prince in his home.

“Don’t pity me about it please, Draco. It’s happened. I’m free of them now. I’ve got this house and I’ve got you now.” Harry smiles at him, and there is no hint of a joke in his face and voice so Draco offers a returning smile. “You know what? I’ll teach you how to cook the Muggle way.”

Draco grins and says, “I’d love that to happen.”

They finish their meal, talking about the differences between the Muggle and the Wizarding World whilst Draco washes up the plates, after instruction, and Harry dries them. They continue their conversation as they walk through the house. The whole time there is never more than an inch of space between them; unconsciously they try to stay together as much as possible.

They spend several hours in the drawing room with the fire blazing in the hearth. The conversation has moved on to them comparing their lives before Hogwarts. To Draco it feels strange as to how different Harry’s life was, compared to the way he had always imagined it. He tells Harry this and the other man just smiles at him ruefully. Despite the horrendous treatment of the Dursleys, Draco can tell that Harry has grown into a man who loves fiercely, especially his friends who he talks about as if they had the moon and the stars. Draco thinks that considering the things that the three had to do, it may actually be the case.

When Harry asks after his friends, he realises that he doesn’t have any friends that are nearly as close as Harry and his friends are and he feels sad that he never had the same support system. Harry must be able to sense his sadness as he gets up out of the chair he is in and rushes over to Draco and hugs him closely.

For the first time Draco can feel the bond as something other than something that is stopping them from moving apart by causing them pain. Instead he can feel a pleasant humming that increases as Harry pulls him closer to his chest and squeezes him tightly. 

He isn’t sure who initiates it, but he has a feeling that it is the pleasure that builds between them the longer that they hold each other, but all at once they are kissing desperately and he is sure that he has never kissed or been kissed like that. 

He is grabbing at the fabric of Harry’s t-shirt and bunching it in his hands as he drags his tongue over Harry’s. Harry is making small sounds into his mouth that Draco keeps to himself. 

The break apart panting, gasping for air and they grin at each other, and it diffuses some of the tension he can feel in his chest, but it is the tension that comes with anticipation. Draco still has his hands in Harry’s t-shirt and he pulls him close again to nip at his lips. 

He is sure that there has never been a kiss that feels as all-consuming as this one. After a while Harry breaks away with a smile.

“Wow, I think I understand why so many people form bonds.” Harry smiles and it has an edge to it that makes Draco kiss it away.

“Think what else could happen,” Draco says and he is sure that he adds something to his words that makes the direction of his thoughts clear, because Harry smiles another crooked smile that has a promise.

They kiss again and something between them shifts. Suddenly that all-compassing need for Harry dissipates. Harry smiles at him sadly and kisses him again. This time it feels sweet and it breaks his heart a little bit. 

“Not ready, then,” Harry says quietly, but he doesn’t sound sad, which gives Draco a little hope that they aren’t going to ruin the tentative friendship that they have managed to form the past day.

Harry sits back on the couch and watches Draco for a few moments with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Draco asks as he lets himself fall onto the couch as well.

“I think that is the most intense kiss I’ve ever had. But is it just because of the bond or not?” Harry sounds worried and he thinks that he understands Harry’s concern. His whole life he had been told how much his parents loved each other. 

“Well, that last kiss seemed normal and I liked it, but I do understand it. But trust me a bond can’t create what isn’t there but only enhances what is there.”

“Right, that makes sense. Almost.” Harry sighs and puts his head in his hands. “Sometimes none of this makes sense.”

Draco rubs his back soothingly, and Harry relaxes against him.

***

They wake up entangled in each other arms the next morning. This time Harry leans up and kisses him again. “That is the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had. Thank you,” he murmurs into Draco’s chest.

Draco chuckles softly, “What did you dream about then?”

Harry blushes and Draco knows exactly what Harry had been dreaming as he had dreamt exactly the same thing. 

That night he had dreamt about sleeping with Harry. He is sure that his current state of semi-arousal is not only to blame due to the morning but also the way the dream had felt like it was more real than any other time he had slept with someone. 

“I guess you know what I dreamt about,” Harry says as he moves Draco’s hand to his hard cock. Both of them gasp because suddenly everything is a little too hot.

Harry is hot in his hand and he makes a tentative motion with his hand. Harry bucks and Draco is overcome with the need to see Harry come undone beneath him.

He slips his hand inside Harry’s pants and grasps his cock firmly in his hand and strokes him gently at first. He is panting in time with Harry and rubbing himself against Harry’s leg.

In tandem they speed up, Harry now thrusting into the hand that has encircled his cock and this motion adds to the friction against Draco’s erection.

Draco loses himself in the sensations that he cannot explain until he comes into his pants like he hasn’t done in a long time. A moment later Draco can feel the warm viscous liquid on his hand that signifies that Harry has reached his own completion.

They catch their breaths as Harry traces small circles on the arm that is wrapped around him. “That was nice,” he whispers and Draco laughs openly.

“You could say that. And then some.”

“Oh I agree. I didn’t want to admit that that may have been the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“If that is the best orgasm you’ve ever had just wait until I’ve fucked you into the mattress. Then we can talk again.”

Harry falls silent for a moment and resumes the circles again whilst Draco casts a quick cleaning charm on the both of them.

“Will you hurt me?” Harry stills his fingers and then continues, “I mean I’ve never done anything like this, and I know it’s supposed to hurt.”

“Harry, I will do my utmost best to make sure that it is as pleasurable as humanely possible.”

Harry turns round and faces Draco. “Thank you,” he whispers and kisses Draco again. “Breakfast?”

“You know me. I can’t say no.” Harry laughs warm puffs of air against Draco’s face and they share another kiss that is a little more desperate than the one before.

“Breakfast now, I think. Otherwise we won’t ever leave this bed,” Harry says, and Draco nods before rolling them over till he has Harry underneath him. He kisses him one last time before getting up off of him and the bed.

Harry is laughing as he clambers after him. “Breakfast then shower?” he says and Draco nods eagerly.

They race each other down the stairs into the kitchen where Harry gets onto cooking for them again as Draco asks him questions about how to make breakfast. Harry shoos him away to sit at the table like he had done the previous morning. But this time Draco watches intently to make sure he takes it all in correctly.

After they’ve eaten and done the oddly soothing task of washing up the dishes, they wander back up to the room they’ve been sleeping in. 

It is a little awkward as they walk into the bathroom. They both laugh nervously as Harry shuts the door.

“So,” Harry says.

“So,” Draco says and he doesn’t know how to continue.

“Clothes off in three?” Harry suggests and Draco nods in relief.

“One.” 

“Two.”

“Three.” They say the last number together and Draco is ripping at his clothes, struggling out of his top first, and he knows that Harry has seen the scars that criss-cross his chest when he gasps.

The next thing Draco knows is that Harry is kissing him and whispering, “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what the spell did.”

“Forgiven,” Draco says between kisses. 

Now his hands are undressing Harry and the hands that are pulling his belt from him are not his own.

Within minutes they are both naked and it is the first time that he can feel Harry’s skin on his. Suddenly something clicks in his head, _this is it._ his brain supplies, _this is what you should have been doing all along._

Draco pushes Harry towards the shower. They are laughing and kissing as they get the water running and clean each other. Quickly the touches become more and more heated as they get clean until they are getting each other off again.

This time the water washes the evidence clean from them and they dry them on the towels that are in the bathroom. Draco is so happy he feels almost giddy and judging by the laughter so is Harry.

***

Over the next few days things build between them at an almost alarming rate. If they aren’t busy talking they are busy kissing and exploring each other. The time spent talking becomes less and less and the time they spend trying to make each other come becomes greater and greater.

When they do manage to catch up with sleep they both dream of the same thing; Draco fucking Harry six ways to Sunday. The dreams always end before either of them comes so they wake up hornier than ever, desperately seeking release from the other person.

Draco is sure that, in one of the moments that they spend talking before they fall asleep, he fell in love. It was nothing specific as far as he is able to make out. He thinks it may have something to do with the way that Harry seems to light up every time he talks about things he is interested in. Or the way he tells Draco of things that he still fears.

He hopes that when Harry starts looking at him with fondness too that he feels the same. The way that the kisses he gives are sweeter and the way Harry holds his face so gently between his hands and searches his face before kissing him.

It is both a surprise and not a surprise when Harry turns to him whilst they are eating and whispers quietly, “I think I’m ready.” 

Draco doesn’t need to ask for what as he knows it has been building for days now. 

“Why?” Draco asks, and he knows that he is making himself vulnerable for hurt.

“I don’t know how or why. But,” Harry starts and takes a deep breath. “I love you. And I’m sure Ron would have my head for saying that. But it’s the truth.”

Draco doesn’t say anything before he rushes up to Harry and kisses him, and it’s different because there is something else on top of the desire.

“Gods, I love you,” Draco whispers into Harry’s lips and something switches between them as Harry backs him out of the room.

They manage to climb the stairs slowly shedding bits of clothes as they go. In between kisses they whisper things to each other. Neither is sure what they are saying but it is the tone that is important. 

They make it into their bedroom and Draco pushes a naked Harry towards the bed until he falls onto the bed. Draco waits almost a full second before he crowds after him to kiss him again. 

Harry falls back against the covers and drags Draco on top of him who gladly follows him. They kiss until Draco breaks away because he is too dizzy. He backs away slightly until he is settled between Harry’s legs.

He kisses Harry’s hip before he ghosts a breath over his cock. He has something else in mind though as he moves further down and gently spreads Harry’s cheeks until he can see the pucker. He licks a broad stripe over it and Harry whines. Draco does it again and the whine turns into a keening noise. He goes slowly so that Harry is almost drenched in spit until he stiffens his tongue and pushes it past the ring of muscles.

Harry’s walls are making small rhythmic clenches against his tongue and Draco has to rut against the sheets to be able to concentrate on his task. He manages to ease a finger alongside his tongue into Harry and slowly he withdraws his tongue so that after a quick lubrication charm a second finger slips in easily. 

Harry moves his legs so that he spreads himself further as Draco makes a crooked motion with his fingers and is sure that by Harry’s reaction he has managed to find his prostate.

He stretches Harry further, adding a third finger when Harry starts to rock back against his fingers.

“Now, Draco,” Harry chokes out.

“Are you sure?” Draco asks as he scissors his fingers.

“No, but something needs to happen,” Harry says, and Draco knows that that is the most he’ll be able to get out of Harry now.

He withdraws his fingers and Harry makes an almost hearbreaking noise of loss. Draco fumbles with his wand so it takes him several tries to be able to cast the spell properly. But when he finally manages to, he can’t get himself slicked up quick enough.

He guides himself so the tip of his cock is lined up against Harry.

“I’ll go as slowly as I can,” he says as he pushes forwards slowly. He can feel Harry tighten around him. “Relax, Harry.” 

A part of him wants to press forward regardless, but he knows that that would hurt Harry more, so when Harry relaxes himself after a few big breaths he feels himself slip past the ring of muscles.

Inch by inch he pushes forwards until he is fully seated and he stops himself from thrusting. He holds himself as still as he can, holding on to Harry’s hip for as long as he can.

He only allows himself to thrust when Harry pushes back again.

“It feels strange, but a good strange,” Harry whispers in wonder. Draco looks down at his face and can see that there is pleasure in the way that his brow is furrowed. 

When Draco touches Harry’s cock, it feels almost as hot as the inside of Harry does and he tries to time his thrusts to tugs and twists of his hand.

It becomes increasingly difficult to do that as he chases his climax. He shifts his hips slightly and Harry comes. His walls ripple around Draco’s cock as he rides his orgasm. This, coupled with Harry moaning his name, makes Draco tip over the edge, and he is able to thrust hard one last time before he holds himself stiffly above him until he finishes.

He collapses on top of Harry who winds two arms up around him and holds on to him, kissing him deeply over and over again.

Draco blacks out to Harry breathing I-love-yous against his lips.

He is shaken awake by Harry a few moment later who is trying to get him to roll off him.

“Not that I don’t want you on top of me more often. But when you fall asleep like that you’re kind of heavy.”

Draco smiles and uncouples them carefully, wincing in sympathy with Harry and lies down next to Harry. This time Harry is the one to cast a cleaning charm on them.

He opens his arms for Harry, who cuddles close to him and Draco kisses him gently.

“How do you feel?” he asks Harry, who is stretching slowly.

“Good. Really good. I wasn’t horrendously shit?”

“Gods no. I guess you didn’t see how much I enjoyed myself. I feel more settled though.”

Harry nods and is silent apart from a noise of contentment when Draco pulls the covers on top of them. 

Draco is almost asleep when he hears Harry speak. “I wouldn’t mind doing the proper bonding ceremony anyway.”

He widens his eyes and sighs with relief. Draco had been wishing for the same thing, as he wants to be able to show everyone that he is Harry’s and Harry is his.

He murmurs into Harry’s hair, “We’ll talk to Granger and Lovegood about it tomorrow.”

Harry laughs delightedly and kisses his shoulder sloppily.

“I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

“Love you too,” Draco mumbles before he lets sleep overcome him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or [on Livejournal.](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/14680.html)


End file.
